Colours
by Illumite
Summary: "Do you see it too?" Lucy asked Natsu - Her eyes attached to the beautiful shades around her. Her Heart was racing, and It wouldn't stop as the colours swirled around her like a storm.
Title: Colours

Word count: 1844

Story type: Oneshot

Paining: Nalu

A/N: Kazzi's back for you irregular dose of nalu.

I saw this post on tumblr about a soulmate au.

And Before I start.

I'm not sorry.

:)

* * *

Lucy held her breath – It was her first day at her new school, Magnolia high. The bell rang a couple of minuets ago, signalling the start of the school day. The waiting room was barren besides her, leaving her to ponder the endless possibilities.

'Was she going to fit In?'

'What happened if the didn't like her?'

'What would happen if they didn't?'

"Ms He..llia"

'Would they bully her? Shun her?'

"Ms fill..a"

'What if she didn't get good enough grades?'

"Ms Heartfilia!" A voice snapped, bringing her out of her trance.

Before her was a beautiful young woman, wearing a pencil skirt and shirt. Her white hair cascading down her shoulders like a wave. Lucy shook her head, before apologizing.

"Sorry, Miss… Miss?"

"Ms. Strauss." Ms. Strauss corrected.

Lucy saw a ring on her finger – she was married, or at least engaged. No, engaged – Her second name would be different, or is that her husbands name?

"Sorry Ms. Strauss." Lucy started. "Are you the secretary? I was looking for the principle.. Makarov I think?"

"Call me Mirajane, and follow me. His office is just down the corridor." Mirajane took of without warning, Lucy followed quickly. They didn't walk far before making it to the principle's office. Offering her thanks to Mirajane she went in. Sitting down in a wooden chair.

"Lucy Heartfilia! Good morning" Makarov greeted cheerfully, his small stature hardly peaking over his desk – which Lucy laughed inwardly at.

"Morning Principle Makarov." Lucy greeted back.

"Gramps."

"Uh.. Morning Gramps?" What was the staff and their informalities?

Makarov smiled at her, before typing something into his computer.

"I emailed your teacher – Mrs. Charles – that you've arrived, she'll have your schedule. Her class is F – 2 on the second floor." He informed her. Lucy nodded before exiting the room, hurrying back down the corridor she came from. She came to the main hall of the school.

"Wait."

"I have no idea where I'm going do I?"

Lucy groaned. Today was going to be a very long day.

* * *

After returning to Mirajane for directions, she found herself outside the door of class F – 2. Her heart raced.

"Just open the door Lucy! There's nothing to be afraid of – it's just a class of around 30 students who will judge every little thing about you." She thought out loud. Swallowing her fear she opened the door handle. The class's eyes trailed onto her.

"Excuse me Ms but I will not excuse tardiness."

Lucy looked at the source of the voice – A women around the same height with short white hair wearing a black pencil skirt, blazer and white shirt.

"Sorry Mrs Charles – I was with Makarov." She wasn't sure if she should use Gramps or Makarov, judging by her teacher's mood formality was the way to go.

"You must be the new student. He.. Lucy." Mrs Charles corrected herself.

"R-right"

"Take a seat between Mcgarden and Fullbuster." She ordered.

Lucy stared blankly at her. She wasn't exactly a mind reader.

"The girl with blue hair and the boy with navy hair."

Stare.

"Raise your hands"

Two hands shot up. A small girl with wavy hair – a headband in it – smiled brightly at her. The boy wasn't nearly as excited as her, his spiky hair matched the scowl on his face. Hand lazily up. Lucy made her way through the aisle, sitting down on the stool.

"My names Levy Mcgarden!"

"Lucy." She recognized a book on Levy's desk. "Is that Romeo and Juliet?"

"You bet!"

And with that Lucy knew she liked this girl.

* * *

It was on her second week at Magnolia high Levy introduced her to her friends. A man called jet, who wore a funny

looking hat. And Droy, who hat a shark styled haircut. She quickly became friends with them, finding there rivalry over Levy amusing. It wasn't for another couple days until she met Gajeel, A man with long bushy hair and Enough piercings to scare any little kid – even though he was like an oversized teddy bear once you got to know him – who was her best friend's love interest.

She enjoyed it – her worries forgotten. It wasn't until one night that her stomach would twist and fill her with dread.

She was having a sleepover with Levy and girl she recently met called Cana – A busty girl with a carefree attitude.

"So Levy, why do you like Gajeel so much?" Cana slurred – half drunk. "Is he good in bed?"

Levy and Lucy spluttered – the smaller one of the two turning bright red. "N-N-N-NO" Levy retorted to quickly.

"So why do you like him so much?"

"W-Well he fills my life with colour – my life is no longer m-monotone and dull – it's bright and vibrant." She admitted.

Lucy felt dread and fear pooling in her stomach – she was happy for Levy, she wouldn't have to worry about it any more.

"That leaves my other question."

"W-What question?" She could tell her best friend was scared to ask.

"Is Gajeel good in bed or what?"

"CANA"

"Is that a yes then?"

* * *

It was her second term, She had a good steady group of friends now. Gajeel, Levy, Droy, Jet, Cana and some new faces Gray Fullbuster – the boy from her class. Juvia Lockser – who was complete obsessed with said girl. As well as the sweet, younger sibling or Mirajane. Lisanna Strauss (Which confirmed Lucy suspicions of Mirajane _only_ being engaged).

Lucy and her friends were sat in their usual place, a tree not to far from the basketball court. In he shade laughing about nothing. Gray wasn't there though, she only chatted to him during class (Being said Juvia wasn't either. She had some "Urgent" Buisness to take care of.) and in his place was a random boy. Cana's boyfriend? Or friend, she could never tell the difference. Called Loke.

"Who are you my beautiful lady" Loke purred towards her.

"L-Lucy" She replied, raising and eyebrow at his flirtatious attitude (even if she did flush).

"Are you an angel?" Loke asked.

"No."

Loke searched for another pickup line – the group watching on with amused glances.

"Do you have a map?"

"No.. Why?"

"Because I think I'm lost in your eyes."

Lucy's cheeks turned red.

"Do you have a potted plant?"

"Why may you need one my princess?" Loke wiggled his eyebrows.

"I think you need one with all the oxygen your wasting."

"OHH BURN" Cana shouted.

"That wasn't even a good one." Gajeel mused grumpily.

"LEVY-CHAN" Jet and Droy screaming simultaneously.

"Uh yes?" Levy looked confused.

"ARE YOU AN ANGEL" Droy screamed.

"DO YOU HAVE A MAP" Jet screamed in sync with Droy.

"Your both hopeless."

* * *

Lucy was walking to her class – the only class she has without any of her friends. When she was stopped by a gang on boys – seniors probably -There was something off about them, she felt scared at their expressions. The surrounded her, forcing her to walk back until she hit the wall. There faces were merciless, hunger in there eyes.

"That's a pretty one there Bora." One of them said.

Her eyes darted back and forth – she spotted Gray with another boy she didn't know.

"Help!" She shouted as loud as she could, before she would again one of the boys slammed a hand over her mouth.

"Shh."

She dug her teeth into his hand, Bora staggered back as he pulled his hand out of her jaws.

"You bitch!" He shouted.

"Gray! Help!" She shouted again. Bora laced his hand into her hair, before slamming it into the wall.

Lucy felt blood on her forehead, joined by pain as he repeated the process. Suddenly his grip was torn of, and she fell to the floor – black specks dancing in her vision. She saw Gray drove his fist into Bora's tattooed face, the latter falling back onto the floor. Another boy – with a scarf around his neck – copying her friend, only this time his punch being swung at one of Bora's lackeys. It wasn't until her last moments of consciousness she saw the world more brightly, before lulling into sleep.

One week later after the incident she became friends with the mysterious boy, His name was Natsu Dragnell. With spiky hair and a scaled scarf he was anything but normal. A pet cat name Happy and a tendency to bring destruction Lucy felt herself become closer to him (Levy wasn't pleased) and slowly but surely she became friends with His friends. Erza Scarlet, The student council president and her boyfriend Jellal Fernadez. Her group and Natsu's slowly merged and she found her life being more colourful and happier.

* * *

It was her 18th birthday when she realised it, her had more feelings towards her best friend. Cana was passed out on the floor, Loke draped over her. Jellal, Erza, Levy, Gajeel and Juvia were asleep on the floor and couch. Gray joining them not too soon after. Droy, Jet and Lisanna left a couple of hours.

"Hey Luce?" Natsu whispered.

"Yeah Natsu"

"Come with me, I want to show you something."

Natsu and Lucy snuck out the back door of Cana's house, jumping over the fence. Natsu started walking up the hill – Lucy following suit. The sky was clear and stars was all that you could see for miles. The reached the top. A telescope was there. She could see the entire city from up here. Natsu belly flopped down into the grass. Fireflies leaping up from around him – dancing into the air. Lucy laughed. Lying down she looked up at the stars. She could see the constellations for Arian's belt and Aquarius.

"What did you want to show me?"

Natsu pointed towards the telescope, Lucy looked confused but went over to it anyway, putting her eye to the end. It was black at the other side.

"Nastu I think it's broken?" She looked at Natsu as he burst out in laughter. "What?"

Natsu brought out his phone, tapping on the camera app and showing it to her – the self facing view on – a black ring was around her eye.

"You brought me all the way out here just to prank me?"

Natsu nodded, reaching for his phone, Lucy's hand connected with his. The world blew up – colours shining around her. The world what has been black and white her entire world turned into a storm of blue, greens and red. Natsu's hair was a bubblegum pink, eyes a striking onyx. Flowers that grew out the ground were shades of yellows, purples and reds. The fireflies glowing orange. It made her dizzy. She's never experienced it before – I her dreams they were so _dull._ Her eyes grew wide and her mouth was agape.

She loved it. She never wanted it to stop.

"Do you see it too?"

She knew now – what Levy felt.

The colours began to fade as Natsu drew his hand (and phone) away from her.

"What are you talking about you weirdo?"

And that one sentence shattered her heart.

And the colours turned gray. Tears pooled at her eyes.

"Nevermind."

* * *

Whoops

Sorry

If you don't get it, I saw a tumblr post about a soulmate au where you all you see is in black and white until you meet your soulmate, and whenever your in contact with them you see colours.

I'll let you figure it out.

-Kazzi


End file.
